Eternity Bond
by Rizanami
Summary: Abel dan Cain, dua iblis yang merupakan saudara kembar adalah pembunuh bayaran nomor 0,5 (berhubung kembar jadi bukan nomer satu, bagi - bagi dong?) di seluruh Roma yang selalu beraksi dengan rapi bahkan nama mereka tak pernah terngiang di telinga polisi tetapi terkenal di kalangan borjuis 'nakal' sebagai Devil Bros. meskipun iblis, tetapi kehidupan mereka penuh dengan hal gaje!


..Dua iblis yang tercipta seperti sepasang sayap malaikat, tidak sempurna tanpa yang lain. Terus merengkuh neraka semakin dalam.  
Si tangan kanan dan Si tangan kiri yang semakin hanyut dalam sungai dosa...

Happy reading minnaaaa….

Eternity Bond

A Trinity Blood Fanfiction

Disclaimer : alm. Sunao Yoshida

Genre : Suranatural, action, humor

Rate :T

A/N : AU, OOC, humor gaje bin garing, mungkin typo

Chapter 1

Nonsense Job

"kriing kriing"  
"tininit tininit"  
"kukuruyuk"  
"Mooo"  
"Peternakan McDonald..."

Jam waker sebanyak lima di atas sebuah bufet kecil di sisi kanan tempat tidur si kembar Abel dan Cain. Yang berambut blonde sebahu itulah, Cain Nightroad segera terbangun dengan suara bak di pasar vcd bajakan yang menjual lagu - lagu ciptaan Papa T Bob (?) sementara Abel masih asyik ngorok dalam mimpinya yang tak jelas. Cain beranjak menuju lemari besar di kamar itu dan mengambil sebatang tongkat pemukul baseball yang bertuliskan tanda tangan Mamah Dedeh kemudian menghancurkan satu persatu jam beker. Seharusnya suara yang dapat memekakkan telinga itu bahkan sanggup membangunkan Kuda Sumbawa dan akan langsung berlari tunggang langgang. Tetapi saudaranya seakan sudah mati dan tidak bisa lagi mendengar apapun.  
"Dasar, padahal lagi ada order pagi!" Akhirnya Cain memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sangat biasa ia lakukan yaitu menarik kerah round neck t-shirt Abel, mengguncangkannya kemudian...

"BHUANNNGGGHOOONH!"  
Terjadi badai siklon mendadak di wajah Abel.  
"Apaan sih lu? Jijik tauk!" ketus Abel mengusap wajahnya dari air liur Cain.  
"Abis elu nggak bangun - bangun padahal jam beker bejibun begitu bunyi bareng." protes Cain  
"Tapi nggak pake kuah segala lagii! Emang gue Sop buntut apah?"  
"Tauk lah, salah sendiri, dasar kain pel!"  
"Kain Kafan!"  
"Tali Pocong!"  
"Tali Pocong bang bokir!"  
"Tali Pramuka!"  
"Tali Cawat!"

"DIAAAMM!" Suara sang pemilik Apartemen, Mirka Fortuna menggelegar seperti kakek - kakek di iklan sneakers dengan Toa hasil nguntit dari demo BBM di bundaran Agraria tempo doeloe. Abel dan Cain hanya terdiam berpandangan satu sama lain (karena muulai lapaaar).  
"Gue yang menang debat! Traktir teh babilonia!" kata Abel sambil menepuk dada Cain.  
"Dih, ngapain? Ogah!" kemudian ngebirit ke kamar mandi yang tunggal di kamar mereka.  
"WOY, CURANG gua dulu yang mandi!" protes Abel.  
"Gua duluan yang bangun!"  
"Anjrit, loe kan mandinya lama! Ntar gua dobrak juga ini pintu pake tangan kanan gue"  
"Bodo! Ntar elu *byurr* yang *byurr* ditendang sama Mirka *byurr* pake kaki kanan lho, kalau pintunya rusak" *jiit jeduaaakkk*  
mendengar sfx aneh, Abel merasa ada yang tidak beres.  
"Cain?"

"Cain Nii?"

.  
"Cain Nii-chaa~an"

.  
Tidak ada respon  
"Ah, sudahla! Paling kepleset lagi." Abel memutuskan untuk mandi di wc umum saja.

Satu jam kemudian...

Cain turun dari kamar menemui Abel yang sedang mengucir pony tail rambut peraknya di ruang makan dengan karet gelang dari bungkus nasi uduk.  
"Kepleset lu?" ledek Abel melihat kakak kembarnya yang kehilangan satu gigi seri atas.  
"Dhiem Lhu!" suara Cain yang baru semakin membuat Abel terbahak. Karena kesal, Cain membuka sarung tangan hitam yang dipakai di sebelah kiri  
"Devil's left hand released 50 %" dan seketika itu tangan Cain dari siku sampai jari menjadi besar dan menghitam, menerkam Abel sampai menabrak dinding.  
"Shekharhang imphas! Gehehehe." Cain ketawa setan  
"Nhe chan jhahat..." Abel hanya meringis mendapati gigi serinya rontok satu.

Di stasiun kereta bawah tanah terbesar di Roma, Seorang pria paruh baya duduk santai di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap ke arah rel - membaca koran harian "Kompor". Sesekali membolak balik antara halaman 1 ke 2 atau sebaliknya. Dua orang pria muda berikutnya duduk tepat di belakang orang tua itu saling beradu punggung.  
Diam sejenak...

"Peramal cuaca bilang kalau kebutuhan akan tanah makam meningkat tajam" Cain memulai.  
"Ah, itu pasti gara - gara kalian." balas si pak tua  
"Kode yang bagus tuan D'Annunzio." puji Abel  
"Baiklah, Tugas kalian kali ini, membunuh Gyula Cadart, vampir yang menjabat kepala departemen pertahanan ."  
"Kalau boleh tahu, apa motif anda?" tanya Abel  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Maafkan kelancangan kami. Tetapi tolong hargai kami yang menjadi pelayan anda."  
"Kalian memang lancang. Itu tidak penting."  
"ceritakan..." geram Cain dengan suara yang menimbulkan aura mencekam  
"Baiklah, aku ingin jabatan Cadart kembali jadi milikku. Tidak peduli tidak ada gantinya, aku akan mengambil alih lagi meskipun seharusnya aku pensiun Aku tidak pernah mempercayai makhluk terkutuk itu untuk melakukan pekerjaan melindungi manusia. Bisa - bisa nanti mereka malah mengkhianati kita dan meruntuhkan benteng kita dari dalam. Kalau kalian manusia pasti mengerti" jelas D'annunzio.  
Cain hanya mengangguk khidmat.

"Kami pergi!" Cain dan Abel beranjak dari tempat itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, saat Cain dan Abel mulai menghilang D'annunzio yang semula baik - baik saja, tiba - tiba jatuh tersungkur dan menderita sakit di jantungnya tanpa sebab sampai akhirnya jenderal pensiunan itu tewas. Orang - orang di sekitar mulai berkerumun di sana ketika Cain berbalik, sekilas dengan mata kirinya menjadi semerah darah..

"Maaf, soalnya kami sendiri makhluk terkutuk juga"

.  
flashback 4 menit yang lalu:

"Tunggu dulu!" cegahnya. Cain dan Abel hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya.  
"Sebagai pelumas, seperempat upah kalian sudah kukirimkan. Barangkali sudah sampai." tegas D'annunzio  
"Lewat?"  
"Pos biasa."  
"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda, bank adalah hal berbahaya bagi kami."  
"Jumlahnya baru 900 euro. Maaf, sisanya setelah kalian selesai."  
"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

3 menit 10 detik

"Apa sekarang saatnya?" Abel yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.  
"Sudah cukup jauh tetapi masih dalam jangkauan." jelas Cain  
"Baiklah, Ini memperjelas semuanya bahwa dia tidak akan hanya membunuh vampir, tetapi juga kita. Orang seperti dia, tidak usah disentil pun akan menyerang tanpa pertimbangan."  
"Sebagai manusia dia cukup angkuh dengan menganggap dirinya benar sendiri." imbuh Abel  
"hhh... Manusia, karena rasa takutnya kepada yang lain justru mereka yang menjadi serigala bagi yang lain."  
"Tapi kita ini iblis kan? " Abel mulai memereteli kancing sarung tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan tangan sewarna abu yang di punggungnya terdapat sebuah mata - Cain pun melakukan hal yang sama.  
"Rasa sakit itu, fokuskan di jantungnya." Abel yang berada di sisi kiri Cain segera menggenggam tangan kiri kembarannya Cain dengan kemampuan memanipulasi pikiran orang lain, mengirimkan rasa sakit yang menghujam itu.

42 detik

"Sudah cukup barangkali sakitnya, kita cabut saja nyawanya!" kata Cain dingin.  
Dengan satu sentakan keras, tangan mereka berpisah bersamaan dengan berpisahnya antara nyawa dan badan milik seseorang.

Kerumunan itu semakin banyak tetapi langkah Brother Devil terus maju.

"Kamu tahu apa yang sial?" tanya Cain  
"Sudah tahu, dia dicabut oleh iblis bukan malaikat maut. Rohnya akan menjadi penasaran karena tidak langsung pergi ke akhirat tetapi masih tinggal di sini." jawab Abel tenang.  
"Yah, tepat sekali." Cain tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dalam jeda sebentar saja muncul monster raksasa dengan api hitam menjilati seluruh tubuhnya.  
"Ah, itu baru sial. Sepertinya orang itu mati saat hatinya sedang kotor oleh kebencian. Dan lagi, orang ini sepertinya benar - benar memiliki dosa yang berat sampai - sampai bentuk yang mengerikan itu terlihat kasat mata oleh manusia." jelas Abel sambil memperhatikan ratusan manusia yang lari kocar kacir.

"Hey, kalian bodoh ya? Cepat lari! Mau cari mati?" seseorang meneriaki dua bersaudara yang dari tadi hanya mendongak terkesima akan wujud sang monster seperti anak kecil yang terpaku pada layar televisi saat menonton kartun favoritnya.  
"Sepertinya dia sangat membenci kita, dari tadi dia tidak menyerang siapa - siapa; hanya menatap kita." kata Abel  
"Oh oh, gawat kalau begitu..." kekeh Cain.  
"MUNDUR!" Cain menarik Abel bersama dirinya kebelakang sampai terjungkal sebelum tinju monster D'Annunzio menghajar kepala mereka dengan api neraka.  
"Heh, kau benar - benar marah ya? Apa kami perlu mengembalikan 900 Euro-mu? Asal kau tahu, tidak ada yang membutuhkan uang di neraka." ledek Cain. Sepertinya monster itu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Cain dan memperbanyak frekuensi serangannya.  
"Kau terlalu cerewet Nii-san. Kita harus segera menghentikannya."  
"Jangan buru - buru gitu dong! Kamu tidak lihat sekitarmu itu?"  
Terlihat orang -orang yang tadi berlarian sekarang diam menonton mereka seakan menaruh harapan pada dua pahlawan itu. Cain malah sibuk melambai - lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat 45.  
"CAIN!" bentak Abel.  
Segera tanpa aba - aba menarik tangan Kain dan merapal mantera  
"Huh, harus diakhiri sekarang ya? Baiklah... "  
Punggung tangan Cain digenggam oleh telapak tangan Abel kemudian muncul bentuk pentagram pada mata di tangan Abel yang terus berputar membentuk lubang hitam di sana. Seperti layaknya Black hole, lubang itu menghisap atmosfir gelap yang ada di sana beserta monster D'annunzio.

Hening sejenak

Kemudian sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan bergaung di peron 1 yang berantakan.  
"Huwaah!" teriak Cain kegirangan seakan - akan baru menjuarai pertandingan tinju. Abel hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakaknya  
"Ayo lakukan itu!" bisik Cain  
"Heh, apa?" wajah Abel memerah  
"Jangan malu begitu, lakukan saja!"  
"Eeh, baiklah."

Secara kompak dan bersamaan duo kembar itu membuka kaki selebar dua kali bahu, tangan kanan dilipat di depan dada dengan telapaknya menghadap bawah kemudian tangan kiri mereka angkat ke samping badan 45 derajat ke atas.

"KAMI, PAHLAWAN PEMBELA CINTA DAN KEADILAN AKAN MELINDUNGI SELURUH UMAT MANUSIA DARI MONSTER JAHAT, SAILOR HEEEELLLL! BOHAHAHAHA.

.  
*Krik krik*  
barangkali penonton kecewa karena yang mereka dapatkan adalah sepasang orang gila yang ngefans berat sama Sailormoon.  
"Elu sih!"

Sudah terlanjur pundung di pojokan kemudian...  
"Ini lagi shooting film ya?" salah seorang berteriak gaje. Abel dan Cain jawsdrop  
"Kita masuk tv!" gumam beberapa orang.  
"Ki~ta masuk tv, Kiita masuuk tv!" orang - orang joget ala eat bulaga Membuat Abel dan Cain semakin jawsdrop berat.

"kalau ini lagi shooting berarti dua orang itu..."  
"pemeran utamanya kah? Kyaaa!" para alay cewek mulai mencicit.  
Cain yang kegeeran udah sok - sok pose (di sini Cain sepertinya jadi raja alay) tapi ternyata..  
"Iyaaah... Cakep beeudts nya... Yang rambut perak itu!"  
Abel blush, Cain pundung  
"Uwaa manisnya!" mendengar kata manis, Abel langsung ketawa tawa gaje, maklum... Penggila gula.  
"Yakushi Kabuto ya?!"  
"Eh?" Abel tersentak mendengar nama itu.  
"Ya ampun mereka udah alay, rabun lagi." komentar Cain  
"Yang pirang itu!" mendengar ini Cain kembali mengangkat wajahnya.  
"Dia... Dia... DEIDARAAA!"  
*gubrak*

" Sudah cukup! Waktunya menghapus ingatan mereka." Cain bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Seketika itu cahaya merah terpancar memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan

TO BE CONTINUED

Demi Tuhaaaan saya ikhlas dapet flame karena saya Cuma pemula yang butuh kitik untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Syukur ya nge-review


End file.
